digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devimon
SkullSatamon * (w/ Ogremon)Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Another Tamer" 15 Kimeramon * (w/ Kabuterimon)Digimon World Dawn and Dusk |digixros=DigiXros Chart |slide=Angemon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/devimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Devimon]: "Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, it became a fallen angel when it fell to the Dark Area, which exists in a spatial distortion of the Digital World." |java=Kaneto Shiozawa |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Ryōtarō Okiayu |java2n=(Adventure PSP) |enva=Tom Wyner |envan=(Adventure) |partner=Neo Saiba Sheena Moon-light Army |n1=(En:) DarkmonDigimon Ver. 1 |n2=(Ko:) 데블몬 Devimon |n3=(Sr:) Ђавомон Đavomon n dub |s1=IceDevimon |s2=Angemon |s3=Death Devimon |s4=MarineDevimon }} Devimon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . Its body is clad in jet-black cloth. Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, it became a fallen angel when it was won over to the Dark Side and fell to the Dark Area.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/angemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Angemon] As proof of that, the Mark of Evil surfaced dramatically on its chest. It has a fiendish personality, but due to its cunning it is also an extraordinarily creative thinker. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/devimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Devimon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers During 's rampage, a Devimon is among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion C'mon Digimon 's takes the form of using data it absorbed from a Devimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A bunch of Devimon work for . Other Devimon are with Neo during the invasion on 's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, are sucked into the "Gate of Destiny" MagnaAngemon makes. Two others are killed by . A Devimon alongside an Ogremon are toasted by . Digimon Next A Devimon is fighting an Angemon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Ver. 1 Darkmon is a digivolution of Agumon and Betamon, and could digivolve into MetalGreymon if cared for properly. Digimon World Devimon can be found at first in Greylord Mansion, the hero heads back after Myotismon disappears, inside Devimon stands on top of the stairs and taunts the hero, later Devimon can be fought at Mount Infinity, a possible homage to Digimon Adventure. Once beaten, Devimon flees and later ends up in the city, where he sells items in Numemon's hidden shop. Devimon can also be obtained by letting 's Angemon lose a battle and if it has less then 50% discipline or with digivolution item. After Jijimon tells Hiro that some of his items may be missing, Angemon will digivolve into Devimon. Digimon World 2 Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can further digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon World 3 Devimon can be obtained be raising Sakuyamon to Lv 10 or Veemon to Lv 35 Devimon can digivolve into Myotismon. It also appears as a black card, 19/18. It can summon with Summon Devimon card in card battle. Digimon Digital Card Battle Devimon is a C level card in the game. The real Devimon lives in Dark City and fights in the Haunted Arena. He gives the player advice on how to create Black cards. The Devimon Card belongs to the Darkness-specialty group, with 980 HP, 490 deadly attack, 370 triangle attack, and 280 NatureX3 attack. His support effect advantage against Nature specialty, tripling your attack powers. Also, another Devimon lives on Desert Island This Devimon is Devimon from Digimon Adventure. Digimon World DS Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon, and can digivolve further into Myotismon depending on its stats. Devimon also appears as a boss in Drain Tunnel, alongside two Kurisarimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Devimon is #088 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 166 HP, 170 MP, 108 Attack, 82 Defense, 92 Spirit, 79 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 3 and Critical 2 traits. Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Myotismon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Devimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 450 Dark experience. Devimon can DNA Digivolve to Argomon (Ultimate) with Weedmon, to Lucemon Chaos Mode with Angemon, or to Kimeramon with Kabuterimon. Devimon can be hatched from the Dark DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution When the player visits Login Mountain for the first time, there will be a battle event with "Pico", who has already digivolved from DemiDevimon into Devimon. He digivolves into VenomMyotismon later. Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve into Myotismon. After the warp plates are set, it can also digivolve into Kimeramon or Lucemon Falldown Mode. It can be found in the Magnet Mine. Digimon World Championship Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon or Tsukaimon, after 6 battles,can digivolve to Phantomon by passing time,SkullMeramon with 10 battles and 50% wins, and can digivolve to LadyDevimon with 40 dark AP. Digimon Masters Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon at LVL 11, and can digivolve to Myotismon at LVL 25. It may also appear as a result of a summoning card in which it is referred to as the "Source of Evil". Attacks *'The Touch of Evil'This attack retains it original name of "Death Claw" when uses it in Digimon Adventure, "Now Apocalymon" 53. (Death Claw): Extends both of its extensible arms and enforces its will on the opponent's body. *'Death Hand': Unleashes a blast of unholy energy from hands. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Fallen Angel Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles